


worth the risk

by spaceandvinyls



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Jedi!Phil, M/M, Padawan!Dan, Star Wars AU, smut/nsfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 14:40:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19007851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceandvinyls/pseuds/spaceandvinyls
Summary: phil’s a model jedi: calm, collected, and a strong believer in meditation. he believes the council has a plan for everyone and the force guides them down that path. if you told phil he’d become close to nonconformist dan, he wouldn’t have believed that. but it happened, and now that phil’s a jedi knight, his first real assignment is to get dan back on the right path after failing his jedi trials. the council sends them to naboo to mediate peace talks, but what happens between dan and phil on the surface changes everything.





	worth the risk

**Author's Note:**

> i'm super excited to introduce you to another one of my projects! here's a teaser to get you as excited as i am. this will be a chaptered fic, updated (hopefully) every week or close to it. even though i'm still in the early planning stages, it's shaping up to be an emotional rollercoaster!
> 
> UPDATE 08/18/19: so it's been a while.
> 
> i was planning to publish this months ago, and i had six chapters written and ready to go. i realized early on that i wasn't happy with the plot line i'd created, and no matter what i changed, i couldn't get this idea to stick. i really don't want to abandon this general idea, though. i would love to write a dnp star wars au, but i don't want it to be padawans and jedi knights anymore. i have a different idea in mind that i'm much more confortable with. unfortunately, even with my motivation to write this thing back, i'm swamped with pbb and other unfinished projects and getting back into the swing of homework. if i do end up working on this, it won't be for another few months. it also might not be chaptered (rather, one long story) because i suck at writing chaptered things.
> 
> so with that said, let me know what you think about this change. leave hate/support down in the comments, and in the meantime, go read some of the other stuff i've written since.  
> -uwu elle

phil had only heard about the beauty of naboo from his master. now, he’s standing in front of the queen’s palace as a jedi knight, not with his master, but with the next closest being: dan. it could be a breathtaking experience if it weren’t for the fact that they’re only on this mission to prevent the council from revoking training privileges from dan. dan failed the jedi trials once already, and if he doesn’t complete this mission successfully, dan will never become a jedi like phil. 

the mission is to help the queen of naboo safely mediate peace talks between two rival states on an outer rim planet called  _ kothlis _ . it’s a low-stakes assignment, which is why it’s phil’s first mission as a jedi, and potentially dan’s last. all they have to do is protect the queen if things get out of hand, and thankfully, combat is dan’s expertise. 

“it’s so beautiful here,” dan says, admiring the clear skies and fresh air. “everything’s so balanced.” 

phil frowns, “or so it seems.” 

“you certainly have a negative outlook,” dan responds with a grin on his face. it only etches phil’s frown into his face more. dan doesn’t take things nearly as seriously as he should, and it’s most definitely the reason he failed the trials in the first place. phil hopes to teach him the importance of a clear mind and focus.

“we were sent here for a reason, and it wasn’t to fool around,” phil mutters. “the fate of this treaty rests in our hands.” 

“well, i sense no disturbance here. can we move along?” dan waits for phil to walk forward and greet one of the guards, who shows them to their quarters to drop off their possessions.

“we thank you for being here, jedi knights,” the guard says. dan looks at phil when he says  _ knights _ , but phil shakes his head.  _ if dan is treated like a jedi knight, maybe he’ll act like one.  _ “we’ve arranged separate rooms for you.”

“that won’t be necessary,” phil says. “a single room will be fine. we don’t want to inconvenience you any further.” jedi are minimalists, and phil is a strict adherent to that. besides, he’s not sure if he can trust dan to wake himself up in time for the night watch. the guard excuses himself once they enter their room. “there was no disturbance with him,” phil concludes once the guard leaves. 

dan sits on the chaise in the center of the room and kicks his feet up against the side table, “so i was right.” 

“show some dignity,” phil glares. “we’re about to meet the queen of naboo.”

“if we had separate rooms,” dan smirks, twisting his padawan braid in between his fingers, “i’m sure this wouldn’t be an issue.”

“if you keep this up, howell, you’ll get the chaise and i’ll sleep on the bed.”


End file.
